


Birthday banners

by Ashc



Series: Across the marvel multiverse with Bruce Banner and his wife [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Surprise Party, likely badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: Zena throws a surprise Party for Bruce
Relationships: bruce banner x original female character
Series: Across the marvel multiverse with Bruce Banner and his wife [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Birthday banners

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour to get it done before the day ended...be warned it Probably sucks

December 18th, to most it’s more a special day. Nothing remarkable happened and nothing exciting besides Christmas presents arriving in the mail early. But, Zena was not most people. To her December 18th was indeed special, and it would not go by without some celebration for just how special it was. 

Zena had been planning this day for weeks now. When her and Bruce had started dating she wasn’t too invested in throwing any extreme birthday party. But when he had accidentally let it slip he never really had any good birthdays, and definitely no parties to mark the day he grew older. Zena decided she needed to fix that. 

So she had gone to Tony, who immediately wanted to help out with her plans. Together they had roped the other avengers into a plan for an amazing party for their friend. And as soon as Zena had found out the oh so special date from tony she had gone all out. The day would be unforgettable if she had her way. She wanted to make up for all the years he had to let the day pass by with little or no recognition. First she asked Tony to get Bruce out of the lab. She didn’t care how he did it just so long as Bruce was kept busy for a few hours. Tony had enthusiastically agreed and dragged Bruce off on some fool’s errand for something Zena was sure tiny had just made up. 

As soon as the “science bros” has left the lab was Zena had snuck in with the rest of the avengers and started decorating the lab and setting out brightly wrapped presents for the older scientist. As the preparations went on slowly the avengers went from uncertain about the plan to enjoying themselves. They swapped storied about Bruce or hulk as they decorated, Zena listened intently as she directed the whole ordeal. It didn’t take long for the lab to be completely decorated in bright ribbons and streamers, confetti’s was scattered about as well.

If Zena wasn’t the one who had planned it all she would think the party was for a five year old. But that’s just what she wanted, she didn’t want Bruce to feel like he had to focus on the serious side of things, not when he deserved to let lose and relax today. And the childish touches were sure to please hulk as well, who Zena had learned from Bruce and the other avengers, loved brightly coloured things.

Thor was just placing the last set of streamers up when F.R.I.D.A,Y beeped out a warning, letting them all know tony had returned with Bruce in tow. Quick as a bullet from a gun (and quicker than pietro) Zena was scrambling to shut off the lights. Clint scrambled into the rafters to hide, Natasha on his heels. Thor chose to hide behind a model skeleton. The large man was very obvious but Zena was just delighted everyone was joining in. Steve chose to hide under one of the lab tables, copying his friend bucky did the same. Scott shrunk down in size and loki simply shimmered out of existence. Wanda looked around frantically, not sure where to hide. At least not until pietro grabbed his sister and ran to one of the supply closets to hide. Vision sunk through the floor, awaiting his co creator’s return. T’challa seemed amused at Zena excitement over the surprise and quickly tugged the woman behind the lab doors to hide. It was only a few seconds later that Tony lead Bruce back into the lab. 

“Uh...F.R.I.D.A.Y, why are the lights out? Turn them back on please?” As soon as he walked in Bruce was a little weary of the dark setting, he knew he hadn’t asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn off the lights, and he knew tony hadn’t either. So even the simple change in setting was weird to him. Perhaps he was over thinking it, the tower was safe. Especially when the rest of the avengers were still here. Well, they were all here when Ultron had happened but this was diffeent. The only super bots in the tower now were F.R.I.D.A.Y and Vision after all. He was definitely over thinking it. Everything was fine, no threats here

“SURPRISE!!!” When the lights came back on Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin. Everyone had jumped out with wide grins, or in a few cases, slightly confused looks. Once his heart stopped pounding and his pulse returned to normal he zeroed in on his beaming girlfriend then sighed a bit and slapped a hand over his face. 

“Zena....what....what is this?” Zena pauses then grinned a bit, he had been hoping he’d ask this exact question, she had a whole idea set around it and was all too happy she could now use it. She darted over to one of the tables and grabbed a sign which she held up. It simply read “happy birthday!!” In bright glittery letters. 

“You know....for a world class genius sometimes you’re kinda dumb brucie....it’s a birthday, banner.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Tony was doubled over laughing. 

“Oh my gosh! That’s...that’s wonderful...I wish I had thought of that.” Bruce paused then snorted and started laughing as well. 

“....you’re lucky I love you or I’d walk away right now. That was terrible” Zena sent Bruce a bright grin and trotted ober to kiss his cheek. 

“I know it was bad, but you gotta admit, it’s a great pun....anyway...I know with hulk a surprise party probably wasn’t the best idea. But I wanted to give you a birthday like the ones you couldn’t, or didn’t have before...I asked tony what birthday parties are like for you Americans. The surprise was mostly his idea. I had to do some research on how to thro-MMPH!” During Zena’s ramblings Bruce tugged her closet and kissed her, a bright smile making up his expression. 

“For once I wouldn’t have cared if hulk came out....this is wonderful Zena...you did all this for me...thank you.” Zena scoffed a bit and waved off Bruce’s thanks, muttering about how he didn’t need to thank her for wanting him to be happy. Bruce turned out her refusal of his thanks and just watched her. He couldn’t believe she had done this for him, he didn’t know how much he was wanted a proper birthday until just now but he was glad he got it. Looking around Bruce was almost overcome with his joy at the sights around him, his beautiful girlfriend, his best friend and all his other friends all gathered to celebrate his birthday. Even in the back of his mind he could feel hulk stirring curiously, then a stray congratulatory thought, quickly followed by another tight that clearly meant hulk wanted a party as well for his “birthday” something Bruce didn’t think would take much time to convince tony or Zena to arrange. And he could already tell that next year would likey have a great surprise like this in store as well. 


End file.
